Hit Me
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Quatre has a new 'tude, and a new look to go with it. Biker Quatre! Centerd mainly around him, and a mid life thing. fun and games, and a bit of angst in up comeing chapters. Yaoi, and Raited for SEXUAL situations, and Wufie's mouth. Please read and Review. It feeds me!
1. Poker and Palm-aid

Spoot: how are you guys today?

Duo: I'm good!

Spoot: NOT YOU! NAUGHTY CHAIR!

Duo: awww...

Hit me

Duo looked up, his eyes shifted back and forth, then he dropped his cards on the table. full house. He leaned back in his seat and smiled. he had won for sure! Heero slammed his useless hand on the table, as did Trowa. Quatre looked shocked. Wufei spat a few curses, then tossed his cards down. Duo let out a light chuckle.

Quatre's eyes were a tad bit watery, and he looked up at Duo, bug-eyed, then placed his cards gigngerly on the table, and in a tiny voice said, "R-royal flush..." Heero eyed the new cards. Duo jumped into an up-right position with a gag. he had been sipping on his beer. "WHAT?!" He squeaked out. "Royal flush..." Heero said softly. "The kid beat you."

Duo snatched up the cards, and looked them over with a cautious eye. Then, with a harsh word, slammed them on the table. Trowa whispered in Quatre's ear, and the said boys eyes lit up. He jerked his head to face Duo and cracked a huge grin. "PAY UP!" He hollered. "WHAT! ARE YOU KI-" Duo was cut off by the door bell.

When inside, Hilde removed her oversized rain coat and tossed it on the sofa. Quatre crossed his arms over his chest. Damn that annoying girl, always getting in his way. AND always dirting up the furniture! "Is there something you want? Hilde?" Quatre mumbled. She graced him with a glance, and smiled. "Just a mid-day roll in the hay, with my gummy bear!" She said in a 'pooky' voice, grabbing on to Duo's midsection and grinding up against him. She giggled when he kissed her neck, and lifted her over his shoulder, and sauntered from the room.

Ugh. MEN! Quatre though. CAVEmen. Yeah, that's it, Neanderthals! Ugh, me want women! Me want SNOO SNOO! HULK SMASH! Oh, but how Quatre wanted Duo to look at him like that. how he wanted Duo's approval. And he almost had it too, that was until Sluty Mc Slut-Slut came walking though that door. Next time he would have Alexander put traps down. and a new lock. and a cage in his room, just for Duo!

Quatre had to snap himself out of what was going though his mind, his pants were getting a bit uncomfortable. The though of Duo being tied down on the bed, Whipped Cream on his body, glistening from the glow of the candle light...SNAP OUT OF IT QUATRE! Perhaps it was time for some Tea, and a good book by the fire.

He abandoned that for a cold shower.

Quatre was shocked to see Duo walking past him as he stepped out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet, and his towel was loose around his waist. Duo stopped, and looked at him with a squinty eye. "Hey Qu. Showers at 2 in the after noon? Not like you buddy. You ok?" Quatre grunted a response and retreated to his room.

He slammed the door, and leaned a strong back on it. he sighed heavy. Damn that Duo! DAMN HIM! Is it any business of his rather or not he wants to shower mid day! NO! Oh who was he kidding. He wanted to shower all day with that long hair shit head! But to say that out loud! HA!

Quatre decided at this point to get dressed. Slacks, a button up pink tee, and a good old fashioned sweater vest. there we go! all spiffed up. now on to the hair...But what to do with it? And what for? who cared? Meh, he left it the way he always did. unkempt and knotted up. messy messy messy.

He laughed at himself in the mirror. For what he saw, when he finally snapped back into reality, was nice neat hair. slicked back and full of palm-aid. he put both hands on his head and ruffled it. He looked on in shock at the outcome. He looked like a hoodlum! He looked like a bad boy! He looked down right SEXY!

Quatre gave himself a wink. Oh yeah. Duo would love this. He sighed. "Oh who am I kidding." He said, turning on the water, ready to rinse out all the goop. Hold on, maybe this would work. If not on Duo, then on someone else. And maybe...just maybe, it was time for an attitude change all together. If he couldn't catch Duo's eye, then perhaps one of the other male house mates. Wufei did look at him fondly from time to time...

Trowa looked up from his coffee, and nearly lost his cool. Quatre walked out of his room, hair on end, and sexy as hell, leather jacket, and bicker sunglasses on his face. Tight, ripped up jeans and bicker boots. Quatre reached over Trowa, nonchalantly, and grabbed up a set of keys that rested on a hook. "Those are mine...they go to the Ninja." Trowa said, shocked he could find words at all. Quatre looked down at him, "Hi-yah." He said in a sultry tone. He palmed the keys, and stepped back to look at Trowa better. "I wanna steal your bike for a bit, you don't have any qualms with that do you?" he said sweetly. Trowa just shook his head. "Oh good. Thanks kitten." He said, giving Trowa's head a pat. Then out the door he went.

"I'm telling you, it was like he was possessed." Trowa said. Wufei, Heero, and Duo listened intently. "I mean, you guys didn't see him, I did..." Trowa took this moment to let out an exasperated sigh, and plop down on the sofa. "Can he even drive a motor cycle?" Asked Heero. "Sure, better than I can." said Trowa. "But I never would have guessed he wanted to drive the Ninja. Hes scared of it."

Heero cupped his chin in his hand, looking thoughtful, adding a "hmmmm..." to it. When finished thinking, he snapped his fingers. "I got it!" Everyone else looked at him in wonder. "He's going through a mid-life crisis!" Duo laughed. "At 20!" he spat out in a giggle. "It's possible." said Wufei. "Has he said anything, to anyone?" the other boys just shook their heads. "Me either." Wufei concluded.

Just then, the door swun open, revealing Quatre. The rest of his friends all stood up to face him. He was standing there, looking cool, with some overly make up-ed girl. looking as though she were on drugs. "Candy, this is the guys." The blond looked over at them, and waved. "Cha'wmd, I'm sure." She said, her accent was heavy new yorker. "Where the HELL have you been! And who the HELL is that?!" shouted Trowa.

"That ya dad or som'thn?" Candy asked. Quatre put his arm around her waist, making her tight leather skirt squeak. "Nah, just a buddy of mine." Quatre began to guid her toward his room. The other boys looking on in shock. as Quatre passed Trowa, he leaned over. "Lay off." He grumbled into the others ear. He then stood up-right, and looked over at Duo, giving him a little wink, before taking the gum smacking, hair twirling girl back to his room.

"What the HELL...was that?" asked Duo, not expecting an answer. "there is definitely something wrong here..." Said Wufei. "Somebody should go talk to him."

"I'm not goin' in there!" Duo sapped. "Uh uh, no sir, not me." With that he picked up his beer bottle, and sauntered from the room. Duo style. Wufei looked over at Heero. "1, 2, 3! NOT IT!" Trowa shouted. Heero looked over at him, flat faced and unamused, then he looked back at Wufei. "Count me out. you're the one who suggested it." Wufei's shoulders dropped, and he sighed heavaly. "fine...I'll talk to him."

Wufei approached Quatre's door, and reached a hand up, but before his knuckle could hit the wood, he heard the girl giggle. Wufei shuddered. to think what the two of them were doing in there...He shuddered again, then sighed, and knocked. "Shut up bitch." Quatre said sharply. She just giggled a bit more. Before long, Quatre popped his head out of the door. not allowing it to open all the way.

"Can I talk to you?" Asked Wufei. "When I'm finished with her you can." Wufei saw a manicured hand reach over Quatre's bare shoulder. she dug her finger nails into his exposed flesh. he hissed and turned around, shutting the door in Wufei's face. The next thing Wufei heard was unplesent...the sounds of a women's moans. He shudderd and walked away.

"No good...its a goddamn Berry White song in there." Wufei said, returning to the living room, where Heero and Trowa sat, on the sofa, making out. "In here too..." Wufei said under his breath. Trowa pulled away from Heero's lips with a light smack. "Sorry, now what were you saying?" he asked. "I'll go...I'll go..." Wufei said, not wanting to be involved. "Its ok, Wufei. we're sorry." said Heero.

Wufei sat down in the ar chair, he, himself picked out as his own. "Did you talk to Quatre?" Trowa asked, pushing Heero off his lap and on to a seat next to him on the sofa. Wufei eyed them as this happened. "No...hes...busy..." Heero giggled behind his palm. "Shh. What do you mean busy?" Trowa asked. Heero opend his mouth wide, and his eyes wider, looking at Trowa. pretending to be shocked at being shooshed.

Wufei sighed at all the loving going on in his home. HIS home. "I mean...busy." He said, waving a finger at the other two men on the sofa. "OH!" snapped Trowa. "Oh? and you're ok with this?" Wufei asked. Trowa shrugged. "He's a grown man, and he's trying to find himself. Let him be."

"Besides, I think you're just upset, that you're the only one not getting any!" Snapped Duo, for his place in the doorway. The other boys looked up at him. "Ahh! How long have you been there!" shouted Trowa. "Long enough to know that Heero needs his tonsils removed." With that, Duo let out a cackle. Wufei threw his hands in the air and shot out of his seat, and left the room.

Spoot: Chapter one down.

Quatre: Hmmm...I do have a few suggestions for the up coming chapter.

Spoot: save them! I'll look into them later! Ok people, you know what to do now! Read and Review!


	2. BACON NAZI!

Spoot: Chapter two!

Quatre: did you listen to me?

Spoot: Hum? huh? Oh, yea. sure...whatever...

Hit me P.2

Quatre was sitting on his bed, shirt missing. he had pants on, but the zipper and button were un-done. he was dubbled over, resting his elbows on his knees. he was fiddling with his sunglasses. he looked up when he heard the door squeak. It was Wufei. "Where's your friend?" He asked. Quatre lowered his head. "She left, some time in the night." He said sadly. Wufei almost felt bad for him, almost.

"serves you right!" He snapped. Making Quatre laugh. "That's true." he said with a sigh. "Hmmph, you might wanna get tested too." Quatre looked up at Wufei. "What do you mean?"

"Either, that...or spray your dick with disinfectant." Quatre laughed. "Yeah, That sounds like a good idea." Wufei entered the room, and sat on Quatre's bed. "What was that all about?" he asked. Quatre sighed, and lowered his head. "I don't know. She was nice and all, and good...if you catch M-" Wufei held his hand up. "Ah, I got it." Quatre laughed. "I don't know 'Fei. It just seemed like a good idea at the time." Quatre then, put his head in his hands, and rubbed his face, letting out a long sniff. He then gagged, and pulled his hands away from his face.

"I don't wanna know." Said Wufei. "I hope to god, that's my breath..." Said Quatre.

"Well, look who's up!" Duo joked as Quatre walked into the kitchen. Quatre shot him a dirty look. He sat down, and leaned over to grab some bacon, but Duo grabbed his wrist. Quatre looked up at him in questioning. "Bacon is for good little boys." Duo said, simply. Quatre jerked his hand away, then went in for bacon again. This time, Heero whacked his little hand with a wooden spoon.

Quatre hollered out, and looked up angrily at Mr. Perfect. Heero stood, stoic, with the spoon across his chest, his eyes closed. "No bacon for you!" He snapped. Quatre shot up, knocking over his chair. "BACON NAZIS!" He shouted. Duo stood up, and placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre slapped his hand away. "Hey! keep your fucken' hands off me!" He snapped.

Duo, being a well-trained solder, jumped into action. He grabbed Quatre's arm, jerking it behind his back, then the other one, then wrestled the blond to the floor. Smashing his face on the floor. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Quatre Shouted. As if. isn't this what he wanted. Duo holding him down, on top, asses in the air! "I want an apology!" Duo shouted into Quatre's ear. "Fuck you." Quatre growled, thrashing, but unable to get free. Duo was strong, and buff!

"Let him up." Said Wufei. He had stepped in right as Quatre got tackled. "You didn't see!" Shouted Duo. "Yeah, Quatre was out of line." said Heero. "I was not! I WAS NOT! Duo wont let me have bacon! and Heero hit me!" Wufei looked over at Heero, who whistled, as he put the wooden spoon behind his back.

Quatre Eyed Sally. "Tell me, Whats going on with you? Whats on Quatre's mind, right now." She said, putting her hands together, as if she was about to pray, instead she pointed the hands at the blond. Quatre took a deep breath, then said, "You know you're not a real doctor, don't you?" Sally sat back in her chair, and placed her hands on her desk. "Yeah, you know I have more medical training than you do, psychology included." Sally nodded. "I know." She said.

"So, why am I here?" He asked. Sally placed her hands on the arms of her chair. "I just want you to talk, that's all. I'm not gunna 'shrink' you, or anything. I just wanna know whats wrong. That's all." Quatre nodded. He knew he was acting out of sorts. He knew why too. But, honestly, he didn't want any one else to know. This was his own issue, he would deal with, in his own way. "Lashing out at your friends, sleeping with random girls, going for reckless joy rides. This is no way to deal with what ever issue you're facing." Sally said, reading his mind just a bit. "Who said that has anything to do with anything? I'm fine Sally, you know that!" He snapped at her. She rolled her chair back, and stood up. "Ok, Quatre. But I want you to remember, you can talk to me, any time.."

Quatre looked up at the sign on the door. "Barefoot Bubba's?" He questioned. The bar was dusty. The parking lot was dirt, not assfault, and full of bikes. he placed a hand on the door, it moved slightly. it was a swinging door. Hmm...how practical, Quatre though sarcastically. What if someone wanted to break in. where was the lock? oh well...

He entered the bar, and the music, clichély, stopped, and everyone looked up at him. The place was full of big, buff, tattooed biker dudes...WHAT FUN! He stepped further in. and everything went back to normal. he let out a sigh, and approached the bar.

He sat down, and looked up at the bar man. "Beer me." He said. not knowing what kind of beer he even wanted. or if this would work. OR if the beer even tasted good. He had never drank before. The bar man eyed him with a squint, then slid him a un opened bottle of water. Quatre laughed. "Do I look like I said water. Dont worry I can pay." He snapped. Two men sitting at the bar turned to look at him, with suspicion. "You, you look like you only drink milk." said one man, his voice almost gone, surely because of the cigar in his mouth.

The bar man squinted more. "Pay? you say pay?" Quatre nodded. "How old are you?" Quatre handed the bar man a bill. "100. keep them coming." The bar man looked down at the hundred-dollar bill on his bar, set down the glass he was cleaning, and served Quatre his first beer.

"he...he loves you Morgan, he...he loves you my friend." Quatre slurred. He had his arm around a burly looking biker, with a Leather vest on, no shirt, and tight jeans. The one Bar Quatre finds, and to his surprize and excitement, it was a gay bar! The man was a bit of a hairy chubbster. "You really think so Richey?" Quatre had adopted the name Richey Rich, after he bought the bar 4 rounds. "YES! I'M...telling you...Just..." Quatre swung his free arm, holding his beer. "Just, go to him, man..." He whispered. "I will!" said the man, tossing his pool stick on the ground, then pulling Quatre up into a hug, nearly crushing him.

Just then, the bar doors swung open, making the bar hush for a moment. Did this always happen? any time someone walked into a bar, it shuts down for a moment?! Quatre looked over the bear's shoulder, and shock took over. There was Duo, looking around. He eyed a Biker dude, that was giving him the Stink Eye, Duo bucked up to him, with a, "You gatta problem buddy?" The bicker dude, looked away, back at his beer. Duo went back to looking around, then spotted the blond.

Fuzzy put Quatre down, and looked at the man approaching them. "That him?" He whispered into Quatre's ear, he nodded. "He don't wanna talk to you." Said the man, putting a hand up. Duo walked into it, and now the man had his hand on Duo's chest. Duo looked down at the strangers hand, invading his bubble. Then he looked up at the man...who slowly pulled his hand away. Fuzzy leaned over to Quatre. "You were right, he is hot." Duo didn't look shocked at what he heard.

"Quatre, let's go." He said. Quatre swayed, then poked Duo's chest. "No, you go." He said in one breath. Duo looked back down at his chest. He was getting tired of drunk men touching him. He looked back up, and over at Fuzzy. "You made friends..." He said, looking around at the other large fuzzy bicker men approaching the area.

Spoot: New chapter! yay! Whats gunna hapen to Duo?

Duo: *praying* Not the face, not the face, not the face...

Spoot: look out for chapter 3, comeing soon!


	3. Dashbored Confessional

Spoot: lets just get on with this, cus it's like, 3 AM, and I'm stuck watching infomercials! lol

Hit Me P.3

Duo looked over at Quatre. He looked about ready to pass out. Leaning on the bar, and clutching his abdomen. Duo had been persuaded to stay, and have a few beers at this nice little hole in the wall. and, after much begging, done by a drunken Quatre...he agreed. "You gunna be ok?" Asked Duo. Quatre nodded.

Duo held Quatre's head up, making sure he did not drown in his own vomit, and toilet water. Quatre heaved, and puked again. he kinda whimpered. Duo cringed. He thought back to when he had first gotten REAL drunk. he woke up with vomit in his hair, in the back of someones car. But, this was the FIRST time, for Quatre. the poor guy had something going on, and it seemed to be getting a tad bit out of hand. Quatre could not deal with what ever was going on, he just couldn't.

Quatre sat up, and wiped his hair back. All the goop that was making it stick up, now had it laying down. Duo smiled when the little drunkard looked his way. his eyes were sleepy, drooping and finding themselves unable to stay open for to long. "you ok?" Quatre nodded. "You ever gunna drink again?" Duo asked, and to his surprize, Quatre nodded. "I need...JU*HIC*ST...one more...*HIC*..." Duo chuckled. "You like it, don't you." Quatre nodded slowly. his stomach was now void of extra alcohol, and he was ready for a few more, manly because Duo was here. DUO! WAS! HERE! Holding his head! having a DRINK With him! Was this real, or an alcohol induced hallucination?

He swiped a hand, lazily, across Duo's face. "Oh...Ok...ok, calm down." Duo said, grabbing Quatre's hand. He looked down, DUO! He was holding hands with DUO! Quatre looked up at the other man. "Mmm...you wanna 'nother one?" he asked.

"I have a feeling, that's gunna be a no." said Duo.

"No fair...Pl*HIC*EASE!" Quatre said.

"Look at you, here you are, on a bathroom floor...in a dirty little bar...look at yourself Cat!" Duo said, pulling Quatre to his drunk feet. He held his arms out, as the blond was a bit unstable. "I know...*HIC* and you're right...Mmmm...Look at me!" Duo nodded. "No! LOOK AT ME!" Duo looked on at the Blond. "Lo*HIC*ok at me Duo, look. I mean, you never *HIC* Do!"

Duo grabbed Quatre's hand and guided him from the bathroom. they found their way back into the crowd. "Lets get outta here, ok Quatre." the Said Blond pulled away from The other boy. "LOOK AT ME!" He snapped. Duo stopped walking and turned and looked at his friend. Quatre grabbed Duo's head, and shoved his toung in his mouth.

Quatre was standing, propped up against a wall, vomiting in the ally way. Duo was standing a foot away, holding the others jacket and keys. "It's not fair..." Said Quatre, as he wiped his mouth. "I'm just glad you didn't do that in my mouth." Said Duo. Quatre looked over at him, with shame all over his face. Duo just laughed. "Dont worry about it! I had a feeling that's what all this was about."

"You?" Asked Quatre. "You think this is about you?!"

"Is it not?" Asked Duo.

"NO!" Quatre pushed himself off the wall.

"Well, then why did you kiss me?"

"I had to see."

"Ok, and why did you tell the guys in there I was hot?"

"Well, you are."

"Ah...That's true."

Quatre gave Duo a smile. "So...What is this all about then?" Quatre just shrugged. "Cat..." Duo urged. "Can we just go, you are driving right...I think there's something wrong with me." Duo chuckled. "Yeah, I got ya. Lucky you brought the car."

"What about your truck?" Duo Shrugged, as he helped Quatre walk from the ally way. "I'll pick it up in the morning. Lets just get you home."

Duo glanced over at Quatre. He was leaning his head on the window, his eyes closed. Duo looked back at the road. he had a few, but he was doing better on the road than Quatre would have. His car was a trip. as soon as he started, the radio blared metal. Making both boys jump. Thats when Quatre punched the radio, and it had stopped. Duo had to laugh. This was Quatre's car. A window into the man who was Quatre Rebarber Winner. It was a mess. What with fast food wrappers and cups, all over the place. a few articles of clothing, and assorted trinkets. and the little Blond listened to loud head banging metal music. Had he always listened to that music was the real question, and that was a yes. there were over 40 or so CD'S in his car, all Metal. and some of the disks were worn and scratched.

He had some huwiian neck trinkets on the rearview mirror, along with a weird-looking dog collar, full of spikes. that was old, not new. Quatre was kinda a freak, And Duo had just found that out. He would have never guessed it. as reserved and sweet as Quatre was. Sitting quiet with Tea, and a book. Duo would have never guessed Quatre was a head banging leather wearing bad boy. HA! Quatre, a bad boy!

Duo glanced back at the other man, when he moved in his seat. Quatre was reaching over to the radio. he turned a diel, and no music came out...so, Quatre punched the radio again, and whattaya know, MUSIC! LOUD music. Quatre turned it down, to a les ear shattering volume, and glanced at Duo. "Eyes on the road." He said softly. Duo smiled, and faced forward once more. "I would have never guessed you were the way you are." he said.

"I'm not one dimensional Duo." said the other man. "I am more than what people see."

"So, why hide who you really are?" Asked Duo.

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

Quatre rested his head on the window again. "you know, I can't just be who I want to be. I am the face of a company, a world-wide company. I am the poster child for passavisim." Quatre looked over at Duo. "You know what? I hate being so nice all the time! I get sick of it! But I can't just...I dunno..." He leaned back on the cool window. "I hafta be everything, to every one..."

Duo frowned. How sad. Duo had no idea what kinda pressure the other was really under. but it had him drinking himself stupid at some bicker bar. must be a bit to much. he was right, he wasnt one dimensional, there was more to this than just a Crush on some guy. now, it was way more than that...

A Sob.

"I mean, I have no life of my own! I can't have a FUCKING LIFE! I can't be who I wanna be, love who I wanna love! act how I wanna act! do you know, that if this gets out, that I was at a bicker bar, under the influence, I'm doomed! Did you know that! It's like...It's like...I cant be me! I'm stuck! I have NEVER, in my life, had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend...I've never even kissed a man! 'till tonight that is."

"What about that one girl, you brought home the other day."

"I do that all the time! I just never let anyone see it! I'm at the point, of not caring Duo! I DONT CARE!" he was sobbing hard. Duo took this as a cue to pull over, so he did. He let the other man cry, and cry hard. he just sat there, and listened to the other man, spill his life, on the dashboard, as if it were a confessional. Duo almost laughed at that.

"GOD! could you imagine the hype if the knew that daddy's little brat was bringing home hookers!" Quatre shouted at the dashboard. "You really do that?!" Duo snapped. "Oh, please!" Quatre wiped his nose with a sniff, then looked at his messed sleeve. "like you didn't know Candy was a hooker. Shes one of my favorites. She's good, ya know. And cheap! because I'm a regular." Duo looked shocked. he never thought he would hear that come from Quatre. But, Every man has needs. EVERY man. at least Quatre was doing it, the some-what right way. at least he wasnt running around raping and killing people for it.

"Why can't you have a normal relationship?" Duo asked.

"I'M GAY!" Quatre shouted with a hard sob. "I'm gay..." He said again, softly, with a whimper.

"But, the girls..." Duo started.

"Oh, I gatta do something..have you ever seen a male hooker! HAVE YOU?" Duo looked ashamed of himself, but, he had to, Quatre was sharing.

"I was one." He said.

Quatre looked over at him. his face red and wet. "No way..."

Duo nodded. "Oh yeah, back in the day. When I was on the streets, I had to do something to live..."

Quatre let out a small chuckle. "Where were you when I needed it."

"I was a child..." Duo said softly.

"My...god..." Quatre said with a gasp. "you were!"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, this was a long time ago..."

Quatre had much more to ask, but he didn't want to pry into any more of Duo's thoughts, he didn't want to bring things up for his friend. and by the look on his face, he had a feeling Duo didn't want to talk about it any more. "Lets go get some tacos..." Quatre said. Duo looked over at him, and smiled. "Sounds like a good idea, but..." He looked around the car. "I was gunna say, nevermind the mess though...if you puke in the car..." Quatre tapped Duo on the arm, then pointed in the back seat.

Duo looked, and on the floor board, was a pile of dried, crusted, molding, fossilized vomit. Duo looked green. "I was wondering what that smell was..."

Spoot: UGH! GOOD NIGHT!

Duo: Will there be more?

Spoot: not tonight!


	4. Manual Labor

Spoot: Chapter 4 is now on its way.

Quatre: AWWW! YOU DID LISTEN!

Spoot: Did anyone else hear that?

Hit Me p.4

Quatre could almost hear his eyes as they opened. He was in his own bed. but how did he get here? How did he get home? He knew he was drunk last night, and he knew Duo was there...

Lightning struck his head, for two reasons. One...OW! Two, Oh dear god! he had kissed Duo last night!

He climbed out of bed, hesitating at the edge of it, for a moment...debating, then standing up. Oh man, I'm dying. he thought. Shower, shit, shave time. and then coffee, yeah, or tea...oooh, tea sounds good...yeah.

Suddenly the door swung open. Making the poor blond hit the dirt with a whimper. "Ouhg...my head..." He wined. It was Duo, and he was as cheerful as ever. "Good morning to you, good morning to you! good morning, good morning, good morning to you!" He sang out, to the tune of happy birthday. "Duo..." Quatre wined, looking up from his place on the floor. Duo just laughed hard. "Get up. today is the first day of the-"

"Duo, please..." Quatre said, putting his hand up. "Its to early for cleches."

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked, helping Quatre up. "It's almost 3."

Quatre looked shocked. "Oh dear god! my work! MY WORK!" He shouted. Ashamed of himself. Duo put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Taken care of." He said with a smug, but friendly grin. Quatre side glanced at him. "YEP! Had Relena take care of it!" Quatre shoved Duo hard. "you're kidding! Right?" Duo just shook his head. "OH! GODUH!" Quatre exasperated, falling back on his bed.

"She did a good job, and after all, she is the Queen."

"Of the world, yeah, I know!" Quatre said, sitting up.

"So listen, I gots plans, so for today, you're mine." Said Duo, crossing the room to Quatre's closet. Quatre jumped up. "DUO! DONT!" He looked back at the blond, one hand on the door handle. "Why?"

Quatre crossed the room to join Duo. "You ever see those cartoons, where you open the door, and a pile of stuff falls on you?" Duo nodded. "I wouldn't open that door..." Quatre finished. Duo let go of the knob. "Phew! you saved me!" He said. Quatre giggled.

"you really are a mess, aren't you." Duo said, as they loaded up Duo's truck with scrap. "More than you know." Quatre said. He looked over at the long haired man. Did Duo do this all day long. go to scrap yards and so forth. is this how he ended up with extra cash? it wasnt a bad way to get some dough. but it was HARD work, and it was hot out. He wasnt used to all this manual labor. he was sure, he didn't like it.

He then realized just what a spoilt brat he really was. But he did work. He was the face of passiveism. and the head of a company, due to his fathers untimely death a few years back. He did his fair share of paper work. Lets see Duo do that!

"So, is this, like...punishment, or something?" He asked. Duo looked over at him with a half-smile. "Consider it pay back for swapping spit with me last night!" Oh dear god, he remembered! Quatre looked down at the scrap in his gloved hand. "Its a joke." Said Duo, tossing some metal in the bed of his truck, making a loud bang. That didn't seem to effect Quatre, he was used to loud noises and bangs.

"I know it is." He said, tossing his scrap as well.

"So, chill out man." Said Duo. "Come on, let's go get some lunch or something, I havent eaten today." Quatre looked over at him, his stomach grumbled an agree. Oh yeah, He hadnt eaten either!

"What are you in the mood for?" Duo asked. Duo's truck made squeaking noises. how, old fashioned. Quatre thought. it was basically a metal death trap, in black. Quatre decided, he liked Duo's truck! "Hmmm...I dunno, whatever you want, I'm not picky." He said, looking in the glove box. nothing in there but the usual. An owner's manual, out of date. A gun, a few wires, and some...what the hell...lip stick? "Duo...Whats this?" He asked, holding up the red stick of makeup. Duo giggled, and with a lisp, said, "Oh I just don't know!" He began to laugh. "Its Hilde's" He finished with that giggle.

Quatre tossed it back in the department and shut it up tight. He didn't like that girl. She had access to Duo...To all of Duo. That wasnt fair. Duo looked over at him, he looked deep in angry thoughts. "You don't like Hilde, do you?"

"WHAT! What ever gave you that Idea!"

Duo laughed. "Just a hunch, hummmm, McDonald's sound ok to you?" Quatre nodded.

The hit up the drive through, then parked in the lot, and sat and eat.

"Dont make me talk about the pachyderm in the room." Duo said, taking a sip of soda. Quatre half glanced at him, then looked away, and shoved frys in his mouth. "Ok, you asked for it..." Duo took a deep breath, and continued, "You got the hots for me so bad, your letting it determine your idea of an innocent, and very nice girl!"

"I don't like her!" snapped Quatre. "It has nothing to do with you. Shes just a slut."

"this, coming from the Man Whore?" Duo said, shoving half a burger in his gullet.

Quatre shot him another look, then he looked back down at his burger. "She just throws herself at you, as soon as she walks in the damn door."

"Yeah, you're right, that's kinda, weird, for a girlfriend! someone should tell her that." said Duo.

"Oh, you know what I mean..." Quatre mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I do, as a matter of fact. I do...more than you think I do."

"OH!" Snapped Quatre, jerking an angry head at him.

"Oh." Said Duo. "You like me." He took a sip, "And that's ok, I'm flattered." He looked over at a now sweating Quatre. "But, I'm not gay, I mean, theres nothing wrong with that...but its not for me. And now, you take it out on Hilde, a nice girl. Get to know her."

Quatre lowered his head. "I know, ok. I'm sorry..." He looked up at the other man. "you're really not bothered by the fact that I like you?" Duo shook his head.

"I do, however, know something you don't know." He said, looking smugly over at Quatre.

"Oh? So tell me!"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"TELL ME!"

"HA! HA! Ok, I know, someone has a crush on you!"

"What are we, in high school? Who is it!"

"Ah, Ah." Duo snapped. "After seeing you with that hooker, I dunno if this guy likes you very much any more..."

"So it is a guy! Is he single?"

"It's not me..." Duo mumbled. Quatre laughed. "I know that!" He said, "It was just a little joke!" He decided to try and eat again. Duo was already full, finished, and smoking a cigaret. "So, are you gunna tell me who it is?" He asked, taking a small bite of burger.

"I would, but...like I said. oh, and to answer your question, yes, he is single."

"Do I know him?" Asked Quatre.

"You do. EAT WILL YA!"

Quatre swallowed hard out of fear, and began to gobble up his meal in swift pace.

"And anyway, I highly doubt I should tell you. you aren't interested in him, hell...HE dosent think so anyway." Quatre looked up at Duo, who laughed out loud. "You have burger all over your face!" Quatre just grinned with a giggle.

Spoot: Ah, one more down. I hope this was pretty good!

Duo: I thought so!

Spoot:Ok, well, be on the look out for chapter 5!


	5. First Date

Spoot: ok, 5 is here!

Wufei: Uh oh...

Hit Me P.5

Quatre wasnt sure, whose idea this was...but he found himself sitting across the table from Wufei. The said boy looked a bit uncomfortable, he stretched a corner of his mouth, and sniffed, then tapped his fingers on the clothed table. There was a candle in between them, and the plates were non other than the good China.

Quatre lifted his shy eyes to look at the other man sitting there with him. Was this who Duo was talking about? "Wufei couldn't have a crush on me!" He thought. NO WAY! "I'm sorry, I'm not sure whats happening here." He said softly. Wufei looked distracted, "Mh? yeah, I know...Duo said he wanted to talk to me in here. but, here we are..."

"He said the same thing to me! I wonder what he wanted." Quatre asked.

Wufei snorted, Quatre was a tad oblivious. It was obvious Duo had set them up. Not that Wufei was complaining, Quatre was all he thought about. But, Quatre seemed to have his mind on other things. He was going through something, and Wufei felt like he couldn't help. Even though he really wanted to. He wanted to just hug the Blond and tell him everything was gunna be ok. He shook the thoughts from his head, and looked Over at the fridge.

"should we just end this? I think this is a date..." he said softly. he sighed.

Quatre looked at the food on his plate. stake and potatoes. yum. "Uh, well...no, that's ok...I mean, I could eat...and you should eat...it looks good...stay and eat."

Wufei looked back at him. Quatre had a feeling Wufei was in the same boat he was in with Duo. He had the feeling Wufei really did like him, that way. Hell, he didn't even know Wufei was homosexual. He didn't really act like it. and he had never seen Wufei with a guy...come to think of it, he never really heard Wufei talk about sex, or rather or not he ever did said deed. GASP! Maybe Wufei was a virgin! hmmm, this was looking better and better. Not that this was really about sex...it was the inexperience.

"I'm not hungry." He said simply.

"Aww, come on Wufei, please!" Quatre said, reaching out and placing his hand on Wufei's. The other man, looked down in shock at the new hand touching him. He then looked back up at Quatre. "What are you doing?"

"What? I wanna have dinner with you, is that so wrong?" he asked, removing his hand, and starting the eating process. Was this happening? Was He on a real date with Quatre? Wufei reminded himself to thank Duo later.

"So," Quatre said, his mouth on its last chew. He swallowed and continued, "Whats new with you?"

Wufei looked nervously at his lap. "I'm not sure how this is supposta go..." He said, scruntching up his cloth napkin. Quatre smiled. Wufei was kinda cute. and so shy. aww!

"It's all good. Just be you," Quatre said.

Wufei looked up, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess. What I don't understand though, is why we're doing this..."

Quatre laughed from his belly up. "Why waste a good meal, that neither of us had to cook! we're in good company, we have atmisfear...what more could you want?"

Wufei could think of a few other things, but he chose to keep that in. Quatre didn't get it. This wasent a date to Quatre, this was hanging out comically. "Yeah, you're right. heh heh...yep, just hanging out...eeeh..." Wufei clamped his jaw shut, grit his teeth, and glance around the room. Quatre smiled warmly. He knew that look. he used that look. Wufei was just another hopeful person. wanting what we all want. Love. A warm body to cuddle up with. Someone to come home for, someone to live for. "So far, this is a good date..." Quatre said, sipping at his Ice Tea.

Wufei jerked his head at the other man. "D...date?"

Quatre nodded. "is that not what this is? I thought it was, I'm sorry..."

Wufei felt his mouth becoming very dry. he reached over and grabbed his glass, as he tried to clear the drought in his throat. he took a sip, and giggled nervously. Quatre just smiled. He thought this was a date! this was a REAL date, with QUATRE! Wufei's heart began to pound, and he began to become very self-conscious. Could Quatre tell he was having palpitations? could he see his sweat dripping, BECAUSE HE COULD HEAR IT! his eyes darted back and forth. this was defiantly testing his resolve.

Quatre giggled suddenly, making Wufei even more self conscious. "you...are so cute!" Did Quatre really just say that? Did he hear that right? Quatre giggled again. "don't be so nervous. It's just a date."

Yeah, just a date. One meaningless date. After this joke, Quatre would move on to women. Quatre wasnt even gay. How could he be, he was always with some girl. doing some god awful things with those girls. Quatre seemed like a party boy. too much into girls and so forth. He would never be into a guy like Wufei.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Wufei, whats up?"

"Why are you doing this? Is this a joke to you, or something? messing with someones feelings..."

"So you do like me, huh." Quatre said, leaning over the table, his voice sly.

"I'm out." Wufei said, dropping his napkin on his plate of un touched food, then standing up.

"Hey! What happened? What did I do, stop, come here...come here." Quatre said, grabbing Wufei's hand. Wufei just stood there using every ounce of discipline he had not to hit the blond. "Sit down, please. Ok, I didn't mean it. Ok, I'm sorry. would you sit, please. You may not be into me, but I was enjoying your company."

Wufei glanced at him, then closed his eyes again. "Yeah, I know, I thought you were gay. is all, I'm sorry. I thought you were into me, after what Duo said-"

Wufei snatched his hand away. "What Duo said? What did Duo say?!"

"He just said someone liked me, that's all. I made the mistake of thinking it was you..."

"I'll kill 'em." Wufei growled

"Huh?"

"Nothing...lets just eat..." Wufei snapped, sitting down, and removing his napkin from his food. Even though Duo had not completely given away the secret, he was sure to wake up with a horse head in his bed tomorrow morning. Wufei had told Duo in confidence, That he had a thing for Quatre. Duo set this up. Duo was to blame for everything, and he was gunna pay dearly, with his ass...

"Wufei?"

"What..."

"Are we on a date?"

Snorting.

"Oh...sorry, I just thought..." Quatre looked down at his plate of half eaten stake. He sighed, ok. Wufei was not the one Duo was talking about. Wufei was not gay, and was in no way into Him. So, two down. No Duo, no Wufei. Couldnt be Trowa, or Heero..they were together. Gay, but unavailable...unless...one of them...no, couldn't be, those two were in love! hard core...and 3 times a night.

Who could it be. Maybe it was Duo, and that was his way of...no, he had set Quatre up on a date with him...and visa versa. this was making his head hurt. he rubbed at his temples. Ugh, what he wouldn't give for a vicodin and a glass of chardonnay. that's it. He took a deep breath, and slammed his hands on the table. Wufei was the one Duo was talking about.

Said man jumped with Quatre's sudden outburst. "Screw this. We need to talk."

"We...do?"

"yep, but not here. to many ears, and no privacy."

"Where are we going?" Wufei asked. Quatre shrugged, and stood up.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Wufei looked up at Quatre. He was holding his hand out, and Wufei couldn't help but feel like this Arabian was about to take him on a carpet ride and start singing. Thanks childhood, I have no idea how to have a normal relationship...

"Do you trust me?" Quatre asked again.

"YOu're not gunna start singing are you?" he asked, taking Quatre's hand.

Quatre laughed, and jerked him out of his chair. "Oh no, not at all, I don't sing. I do however, take people on real dates."

Confusion set in. Wufei rubbed his head, "Quatre, are you gay?" He asked. Quatre laughed. "More than Mr. Rodgers."

Wufei gave him a harsh look. "He wasnt gay!"

"Oh, yes he was!"

Quatre was gay. It hit him, and nearly took his breath. Quatre was gay, and asking him out on a date! Wufei felt like a school girl.

"He was, oh...I didnt know that..." He said softly, looking down at the blond, holding his hand.

"Come with me, please. Say you'll join me on a real date...and not one set up by Duo..."

_'He's really asking me out!'_ Wufei thought. _'He's holding my hand! He's...begging me to go out with him! SAY YES WUFEI! Or, I'll make life miserable for you, I am your brain...Bi-Menon...'_

Wufei shook his head untill he felt his brain rattle. Suddenly Quatre let go of his hand. NO! NO! "I figured...Just thought I would give it a shot..."

"What happened?" Asked Wufei. "I thought we were going out. you are really confusing Quatre..." Quatre looked up into his eyes. "I am! HA! what about you!" Wufei just smiled and took Quatre's hand. he was hopeful about this date, where would Quatre bring him...A show, perhaps. a concert in the park? a midnight stroll holding hands...these were all the things Quatre seemed into, after all. so why not.

"So...are we...going on a date?" Quatre asked, grasping the other's hand.

"I do believe we are." Said Wufei, squeezing back. He felt his heart about burst with excitement. This was gunna be fun!

Spoot: Hey, sorry if its confusing, I was Jumping back and forth, I know!

Wufei: I understood it.

Spoot: Awww! Yay! Thanks 'Fei! Ok, Chapter 6 may be a little adult, maybe, turns out they both go all the way on the first date! Be on the lookout! later guys!


	6. Thank You

Spoot: BERRRRR! Its cold!

Duo: Yeah. *shivers*

Spoot: Ok, anyway, on with the show!

Hit me C6

Wufei sat down at the table, Quatre was right behind him with drinks. "This place is a bit dark." He said, looking up at Quatre, watching him sit. "I know." He said, sitting and passing a drink to the other man. "Why is it so dark?" Wufei asked, then thanked Quatre for his drink. "Well, its dark because it's a club." Quatre said. "I thought clubs were noisy, and people danced and what not." Wufei said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, it will be, soon. and here, people don't dance, they mosh." Quatre said, leaning back in his chair. "Dont do that, you'll fall over. and whats mosh?" Wufei asked. Quatre sat proper in his chair. How cute that Wufei worried about his well being. "Moshing, is like danceing...only more agressive." he said. Wufei looked confused. "Like fighting?" He asked. Quatre nodded.

Just then, a few men, half dressed, began to approach the stage. a few people, dressed like the band members, also approached the stage. Quatre perked up and looked on in amusement. Wufei looked over at the band, confusion began to turn to excitement.

"ARE YOU FUCKERS READY!" One of the band members shouted, in a british accent. He was putting a guitar over his shoulder. The crowed, including Quatre, began to hoot and holler. "I CANT HEAR YOU!" Shouted the band member, and the crowed got louder.

The band began to play, LOUDLY. and they did not sing, they screamed. Wufei nearly lost his mind, but remained composed when he saw Quatre get out of his chair and jump around, screaming the lyrics, along with the band. Wufei felt his ear drums slowly erupt, he swore they were bleeding. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. Devil music seemed to be Quatre's favorite though, and if he liked it...well, Wufei would try to understand. He opened his eyes, and realized that he lost Quatre, then calmed down when he spotted his little blond in the crowd, crashing into people. Wufei laughed. How interesting.

Quatre spotted Wufei, still sitting, and covering his ears. The song ended, so Quatre walked over to the table. "To loud?" He shouted.

"WHAT?!" Wufei shouted, removing his fingers from his ears. Quatre sat down, and reached over and grabbed Wufei's hand. "I'm sorry, I should have better planed this, it's just that, Gang Snot was in town, and I couldn't resist!"

"Gang Snot? Oh...eeehk..." Wufei said, making a face. Quatre laughed. "I'm sorry. What would you rather do?"

"Oh, this is fine...The show just started, and you're having fun." Wufei said, squeezing Quatre's hand. "no, it's no fun if you're not having fun! What should we do...together!" Wufei felt strange. Was this really happening? oh he was gunna hafta FOR SURE, thank Duo for this little hook up!

"No, no. Really, it's fine! go have fun! I'm having fun!" Quatre squeezed back. "Nah, they suck live, lets get outta here! huh. Like, to a restaurant, or something." Quatre looked distracted as he looked over at the band performing a new song. How could Wufei pull Quatre away, clearly he loved this show, and wanted to continue to watch them, but at the same time, he really wanted to go. It was loud, and he wasnt used to all this. It was allot to take in on the first date. He was at an impasse here, and needed a deal breaker.

Wufei snapped out of it when he realized that Quatre was pulling him up. "Lets go, I'm hungry." He said. Wufei got to his feet, looking confused, as always. "Dont do that, don't give me that look. I am hungry! and they do suck live! now let's get outta here!" Wufei found himself being dragged to the door. Quatre wanted to stay, he really did, but, he was trying to please Wufei. This made him feel so weird, loved, in a way.

He also felt bad. bad for Quatre missing his show. Missing it for him. Wufei decided to pull away from the other man. "No, no, this isn't right. Please, let's go back in there." Quatre jerked in response to Wufei, and looked over at him. "What? no, you're not having a good time, and I keep telling you they suck live! and, damn it, I'm hungry." he pulled on Wufei, and Wufei pulled back, causing Quatre to crash into him.

"God, I'm sorry!" Wufei said, stabilizing the other man., the were face to face. It was time, this was it, that moment...The moment when you kiss for the first time, and if you don't, you stay stuck in the friend zone. FOREVER! Quatre leaned in closer, and that's when it happened.

Wufei's eyes shot open, Quatre tasted like something out of a movie, cigarets and mint. his lips were soft, and the inside of his mouth was more than soft, it was plush, and warm, and ooohh so yummy! Wufei's eyes rolled back in his head, and he closed his eyes again, and deepened their kiss, placing a hand on the back of Quatre's head. This was getting hot, really fast, and on the first date! Thank Duo, top of the list for sure.

Quatre slammed Wufei up against his door and continued to kiss him, as he took off his jacket. Wufei pushed Quatre back and covered his mouth, wiping it. "Slow down, this isn't a competition." He said, helping Quatre remove his Jacket. When did this happen, Quatre was sure Wufei was not as experienced as he was with sex. or maybe it was because he had never had normal sex, he only boned hookers, it was quick, and over before he knew it. get naked, get boned, get out.

"I honestly can't believe this is happening." Wufei said, tossing Quatre's jacket to the floor. Quatre laughed slightly, and began to remove Wufei's belt, but he was stopped. "Like I said, not a race, here. Sit down..." Wufei led Quatre to the bed, and sat him down, then to sat. "Are you sure about this?" he said, and Quatre attacked him with kisses, but was pushed away. "slow down. chill out, I wanna make sure this is real." He said.

"Uh, its real...very real...getting realer by the minute." Quatre said, adjusting himself. "No, I mean, real. I don't want this to be a one time thing. y'know. I want to be with you." Quatre looked down at his hands, covered in Wufei's hands. "I do, I want to be with you. We don't hafta do anything tonight, if you don't want to."

"Whoe, hold on, back up! I never said that! I just want to know, you'll be here when I wake up." Quatre looked up into the other mans eyes, his were filling with moisture. Did another man just agree to have sex with him, for free? and demand he be there in the morning? "Are you for real?" he asked. "You wanna be with me!"

Wufei was taken back by the tears in the blonds eyes. "Oh, Quatre...yeah. Man, you have no idea how bad I want to be with you!"

Quatre stood up, and crossed the room. "I can't do this..." He said, fiddling with something on Wufei's dresser. Wufei got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his back. "I understand. I really do. I know how demanding your job is, so we don't hafta tell anyone if you don't want to."

Quatre turned to him. "It's not that! I want people to know I'm with such a wonderful man! I just cant! So If I cant tell the world, I cant put you through that!" Wufei rapped Quatre in a hug. "It's ok..." He said, kissing the back of his head. "Now then...Lets get this over with." His voice was low, and he grinded himself up against Quatres backside. Quatre let out a moan, and turned around and began to kiss the other man.

This was hot. and interesting. Wufei was a top. He knew what he was doing as he did it, and did it well. Quatre almost couldn't breath, by the end of it. The two men layed there, out of breath, and trying to see straight. "Damn..." Wufei huffed out, and rolled over, wrapping his arm around the other man. "yeah..." Quatre replied, accepting the others embrace. "Was that, your firs time?" Wufei asked, resting his head on Quatre's chest. "With a man..." he said softly. "hmmm, didnt seem like it. well, it wont be the last." he said, kissing the blonds chest.

"Do you really wanna be with me?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah." Wufei chirped, looking up at his new lover.

"I mean, really."

"What did I just say?"

"well, for how long?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Wufei asked, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not sure how this goes." Quatre said.

"Have you never been in a relationship before!" Wufei snapped, his question was ment to be hypothetical, but when he saw Quatre's face, he regretted it. "Oh, no...hey, I didn't mean it like that. You really never been in one?" Quatre shook his head. "Oh, wow..." He said softly.

"You still wanna be with me?" Quatre asked. Wufei leaned in, and kissed him. "Yeah." he said simply, the rubbed Quatre's chest, and yawned. "we should get some sleep." Quatre said, trying to get up. "Where you going?" Wufei asked, holding the other man down. "Oh, well, I was...Oh...Ok, I get it, you want more?"

"No, I mean, yeah, maybe later, but your ass is sleeping in here! I don't like sleeping alone." Wufei said. "you don't?" Quatre asked, laying back down, and cuddling up to the other man. "Nope." He said, embracing Quatre. "Now, sh. sleep!"

Wufei and Quatre exited the room, around 10 that morning, grooming each other. Heero looked up at the two trying to fix messy hair. He let out an 'awww' and clutched Trowa's hand. Trowa finished his sip, licked his lips, and looked over at the other two men. Duo looked smug, and quite pleased with himself. he continued to pretend to eat, with a smug grin.

Wufei sat first, then Quatre. Heero looked over at them, and smiled. "Sooooo..." He said. "aahh, you know I never fuck and tell." Said Wufei. Trowa laughed. Quatre blushed and looked over at the other men, then back at Wufei, who smiled and blew him a little kiss. He then looked over at Duo, who still looked smug. "Good morning." Duo said, smugly. Wufei laughed. "Oh, Duo." He said. "You ass!" Duo chuckled. "Oh and Duo?" He looked back up at Wufei. "Thank you."

Spoot: the end!

Duo: not gunna keep going?

Spoot: nice place to stop!


End file.
